Mō Hitotsu no Sekai OVAs
Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai (魔法先生ネギま！もうひとつの世界, Mahō Sensei Negima! Mō Hitotsu no Sekai) is a fourth set of OVAs in the Mahou Sensei Negima! franchise, it's released during September 17, 2009 to November 17, 2010. Summary A fourth set of OVAs was announced in the Mahō Sensei Negima: Ala Alba event held on February 11, 2009.? The series is officially titled Magical Teacher Negima! ~Another World~(魔法先生ネギま！もうひとつの世界)Mahō Sensei Negima: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai. This OVAs series, covering the Journey to Magic World arc, will be bundled with the manga starting with volume 27 in Summer, 2009. Just like the previous OVA adaption, this series will again be produced by Shaft in cooperation with Studio Pastoral. A theatrical film adaptation is planned to be made if sales are good. So far, four of the OVA's have been introduced. The first starts off from where we left off with the Ala Alba Ova series. Ala Alba tours England until they are found by Ayaka and co., and end up going back to Wales. There they go to the magic world where clues about Negi's father are said to be found, but a few hitch hikers come along, later revealed to be a few more of his own students. The second has everyone separated and all over the magic world. Negi has to find them and get them back home. In the third OVA, Negi and Kotarou are competing a tournament to earn enough money to save some of Negi's students who have became slaves. The fourth OVA was released August 17,2010 with a fifth announced for November 17, 2010 entitled Magical Girl Yue and follows Yue Ayase after the Ala Alba are scattered across the magic world. To conclude the Journey to Magic World arc an animated theatrical movie feature called "Anime Final" will be released in Japanese theaters on August 27. Plot The plots is based on the Chapter 181 through Chapter 213 of the manga. Casts *Negi Springfield: Rina Satō *Sayo Aisaka: Yuri Shiratori *Yuna Akashi: Madoka Kimura *Kazumi Asakura: Ayana Sasagawa *Yue Ayase: Natsuko Kuwatani *Ako Izumi: Kotomi Yamakawa *Akira Okouchi: Azumi Yamamoto *Misa Kakizaki: Shizuka Itō *Asuna Kagurazaka: Akemi Kanda *Chachamaru Karakuri: Akeno Watanabe *Madoka Kugimiya: Mami Deguchi *Kū Fei: Hazuki (Episode 1), Kana Asumi (Episode 4) *Konoka Konoe: Ai Nonaka *Haruna Saotome: Sawa Ishige *Setsuna Sakurazaki: Yu Kobayashi *Makie Sasaki: Yui Horie *Sakurako Shiina: Akane Oomae *Kaede Nagase: Ryōko Shiraishi *Fuka Narutaki: Kimiko Koyama *Fumika Narutaki: Mari Kanou *Chisame Hasegawa: Yumi Shimura *Evangeline A.K. McDowell: Yuki Matsuoka *Nodoka Miyazaki: Mamiko Noto *Natsumi Murakami: Mai Aizawa *Ayaka Yukihiro: Junko Minagawa *Satsuki Yotsuba: Naomi Inoue *Kotaro Inugami: Marina Inoue *Jack Rakan: Rikiya Koyama *Collette Farandole: Satomi Satō *Emily Sevensheep: Ayana Taketatsu *Beatrix Monroe: Hanazawa Kana *Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova: Chiwa Saito *Nekane Springfield: Miyuki Sawashiro *Albert Chamomile: Masashi Yabe *Fate Averruncus: Akira Ishida *Tsukuyomi: Rie Kugimiya *Kagetaro: Jirô Saitô *Aisha Coryell: Saki Fujita *Christian Danchecker: Hisafumi Oda *Craig Caldwell: Kenichi Mochizuki *Lynn Garland: Chika Anzai *Donet McGuiness: Sayaka Ōhara *The Magus: Mugihito *Seras: Masako Katsuki *Announcer: Mana Hirata *Dynamis: Unknown *Master of the Gravekeeper's Palace: Unknown Episodes Theme Song Collection A Mini-album was released simultaneously with Volume 32 featuring the theme songs from the Mō Hitotsu no Sekai OADs, including "♥ Magical Girl Yue" episode themes. References Category:Media Category:OVAs Category:Anime